Without You
by Verana Cyrestia
Summary: A beautiful girl stood with emotionless eyes ready to tell her life story that she hates, because of losing him. "I'm not wanted." "Why the pain stays for years? When I will be healed?" "Don't worry, I will heal you... I will be with you. " Yet, you're the one who bring it back and leave. -Sorry! please read!- Thanks guys! :D. AU


Hello Guys! this is my first one-shot! hope you like it! but remember, english is my 2nd language and this story is not betad. so please go easy on me!

IF YOU ARE GONNA READ THIS STORY, THEN **YOU** **HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE "SAD ROMANCE" SONG ON VIOLIN VERSION!**

I **DEEPLY INSIST** YOU TO **LISTEN TO THE SONG AND READ AT THE SAME TIME**, THE** EFFECT WILL BE GREAT**(FOR ME THAT IS)! SO **PLEASE** PLEASE **PLEASE** PLEASE! THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS!

The couple can be any of your fav PAIRINGS! My OTP is Gray and Lucy!

ENJOY!

* * *

Without You

In magnolia, A beautiful 18 years old girl stood in the middle of a big stage, with thousands of people watching her, yet, how come there was no emotion in her eyes?

The orchestra that is the background music started to play their instruments, and she will perform in any second, how come she aren't nervous? Is it because she's experienced? Or she just didn't care?

The cue came, now is time for her to tell the people how she felt through violin. The most meaningful yet hurtful thing for her. Just like him.

"_Here, play it. It will ease your heart... Don't worry, let it all out." _

"_Thank you..."_

She play the violin elegantly, with the song that reflect her sadness, pain and despair. The Sad Romance song. She closed her eyes and let her body play without hesitation, letting the audience hypnotized by her gracefulness and loneliness.

How she missed him is unbearable and painful, how her world died right in front of her.

"_Don't leave me... please survive... I-I can't live without you."_

"_I'm Sorry..."_

The one who is the life of her, the reason to life and move forward, died with her innocent eyes watching. How sorrowful she became, and how she is slowly dying, all felt like torture.

_You founded me, and I lost you._

"_Why do you even care? I'm not wanted... I'm an orphan, I'm weak, I'm useless, I'm not special, I'm homeless, I'm hated by every body, why?"_

"_No, you are wrong. I don't care what people think, please let me be with you, let me love you. You are my everything..."_

_And that day, I felt like the happiest girl alive. Now I'm alone, yet again._

_Did you see me? I'm standing right here, remembering you. All of those happy moments, that now only a mere memories that I will keep and held till the day I die to be with you again._

"_When we will meet again?"_

_The tears that I shed for you will never bring you back right? How come you left me when you swore to be by my side? What have I done to made you leave?_

"_I'm sorry, goodbye..."_

_Now, I'm the one who live without something to hold on. Without love, without happiness. What am I supposed to live for? When you are already gone from this merciless world._

"_Don't ever give up, I'm always here for you..."'_

"_I'm tired... Can I go to sleep forever?"_

_How come life is so cruel? When all I have is you in my life? When all my treasure of live is taken away? And only you left. Am I cursed?_

_No one wanted me in this world, yet you hold me like I'm your everything._

"_Who am I to you?"_

"_You are my friend, my soul mate and my lover."_

_I'm alone. Can you hear me from the heaven?_

_What should I do? Now that you are gone?_

The audience heart is pierced by her song, the song that she made. Sad Romance, the song that tell them her story.

"_Play your story... Let the world see you... To know your true feelings..." _

"_I will be standing right next to, ready to catch you when it's already unbearable."_

"_Where are you now, am I going to fall without you to catch me?"_

The girl facade never changed, ever since her only friend, love, protector and guidance disappeared from her life story. A story that will never end like those in Fairy Tale. The one some people believed in. Can she believe it too?

"_To know that my story isn't beautiful at all... How come?" _

"_I will help you rewrite your story... and now, I will be in it..." _

"_But why you erase it all?"_

Everything is too late now. Only sorrow was left on her life story. A story that she hated at the end. This life is like a torture. It's all unbearable. The pain of not being wanted by anyone.

"_Why the pain stays for years? When I will be healed?" _

"_Don't worry, I will heal you... I will be with you." _

_Yet, you're the one who bring it back and leave._

His smile is as the sun that shines her world, his love is the life that made her world keep living, his hugs and kisses that helped her to continue living, to help her stand, and he is the one who was supposed be with her, in this big world.

What happen if the Sun is gone? When the life that keep her world living is dead? When the hugs and kisses that kept her living and stand no longer can be given? When the only one who is with her left?

Darkness and death engulfed her world, and she was dying and fallen with nothing to hold on. And loneliness is what she will live with, forever.

"_It's so dark, I felt numb..."_

"_I felt like nothing... how hard did fell?"_

"_I can't reach you, help me..."_

And her world it self disappeared before her eyes, as he let out his breath for the very last time.

"_You looked so peaceful... Am I wrong to wish to bring you back to this heartless world?"_

Then why does she still here? Standing while playing the song that hurts so much? Full of memories that carved on her mind?

"_Please live for me... I'm sorry to leave you in this lonely world... I love you, goodbye..." _was all he said before he closed his eyes, and never to be opened again.

_How could you left me in this world? To be alone in the darkness and sadness. Living without any other reason. A life that is that is meaningless to continue._

_I'm now living like a heartless girl, still seeing nothing in this sorrowful world. Am I blinded by all this pain? Sadness? And Loneliness? When all I can see is you, now that you're gone, what can I see?_

_I missed you, can I go to you?_

Right after she played the song, she felt her body weakening.

_Forgive me, I cannot continue this life, it's too painful and I guess it's already time. I'm sorry, I can't continue this life any further..._

"_Forgive me..."_

She collapsed, all the audience gasped and the musicians rushed to her. Yet, they felt no pulse in her veins.

Not long, she was declared _dead. _Still, they called for ambulance and bring her to the hospital.

_Where am I? Was it time for me to go to you? After 2 years, I finally felt free. Are you here? _

"_Hello, how are you? It's been awhile. I'm sorry to leave you. Now, lets be together... Forever..." He said to me with a smile, the same smile he gave to me when leaving me In that cruel world._

"_I-it's you..." I could feel my tears brimming in my eyes when I saw him again._

* * *

Thanks for reading this! Please REVIEW on what you think! i will be bery happy if you REVIEW though!

Thanks again! Hope you like it!

Cy-Cy,


End file.
